Simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) capable of simultaneously executing self-localization estimate and environment mapping has been conventionally used in the areas of robotics and unattended operations. With SLAM, self-localization estimate and environment mapping are executed on the basis of feature points in NPL 1 below, for example. Further, in NPL 2, self-localization estimate and environment mapping are executed without use of feature points.